


Barriers

by noveltea



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kara Thrace had never existed, Lee thought he might just have found a friend in Samuel Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

If Kara Thrace had never existed, Lee thought he might just have found a friend in Samuel Anders. With Kara between them, everything was just too damn complicated, and even when she was gone - gods, she was gone - her presence hung between them. A ghost, a memory, a line that stood between them.

It took their world ending though, to break down any barriers that they had built up around each other.

The end of the world, and a good bottle of new Ambrosia.

They drank their sorrows, their pain and their torment, through bottle after bottle. They cried, and no one was around to see them do so.

And when they kissed, their audience was the silence of the empty cabin, and what they felt was grief. It hadn't been intentional on either of their parts, but it was what it was.

And when morning came, they didn't speak a word.


End file.
